xanafandomcom-20200214-history
Ilya
hell is gone and heaven's here there's nothing left for you to fear Ijpt, a young planet and society, has its origins with a university club for poets and lovers of literature (the Ijpt Society, named for the short-lived poet and artist who'd ultimately been murdered in a lover's argument) on the planet Ahaph. Feeling stifled by their prosaic surroundings and the highly prized athleticism of their fellow Ahaphians, a bargain was struck late one (drunken) night that they still remembered in the morning and they went to work at once on what would come to be Ijpt. Their brainchild would take decades to come to fruition - they had to get together the money, the people best suited, find a suitable uninhabited planet to terraform, do that, build their first city and relocate with enough of a population to survive - but it did, and the intent behind Ijpt was a utopia of learning. A global university. A city that was an art gallery, beautiful things and people to appreciate them. ...there was also the minor stumbling block of Ahaph declaring them treasonous and starting a war, but their smug silence after victory was almost more humiliating to their motherland than if they'd gloated about it. In the years since, Ijpt has been less of a utopia than it has been the natural result of making academia the guiding purpose of your society - they're catty and eccentric and a bit ridiculous, built on the principles of poetry and intellectualism and a love of narcotics. Their cities are spectacular to look at, they design magnificent perfumes, and you can do whatever you like in your bedroom as long as it's not breaking any other law and doesn't involve a close relative. Immigration is handled through the education system; prospective citizens commit to a minimum of three years studying towards the initial degree, and graduates qualify for citizenship or merely to go on and study the subject of their choice as post-graduates on a student visa. They retain some aspects of Ahaphians - the prized strength (iron bars: no match!) and accelerated healing abilities, quick reflexes and speed that are still the ideal of the culture they originated from - but to be perfectly frank, these things tend not to interest anyone other than the biologists. Idrathajanihiya (Ajani to his closest friends and his siblings, twin sister Idrathajanasolani and younger brother Idrathajaraniroya) is considered to be one of the most brilliant representatives of their culture as he moves through the galaxy as diplomat, student and educator. (And reports back on what he finds, because there's a reason that Ijpt is a political power despite being so small.) shake your ass, come over here (now scream) i'm a burning effigy of everything i used to be Yuzada Iposot ★ Ex-girlfriend, crazy person. Subject of poignant, passionate post-relationship poetry he's considering having published as a collection under the title 'Epilogue'. Carmen von Adalwulf ★ He just loves to say 'von Adalwulf' out loud. He would never dream of asking her to fetch him coffee, but he does like to sit on her desk and bring her trinkets. Aria Salinas ★ This one he hasn't met, but she'll be his doughnut hookup. you're my rock of empathy, my dear Garrison Moore ★ He just sensed that Garrison would be a cat person. The fact Garrison gets him coffee has just doomed him to never getting rid of Ilya, ever. Jake Jensen ★ William Adama ★ He'll grow on him. Eventually. Roya ★ Ajani's favourite (...and only) little brother. Roya and the twins developed an idioglossia during their childhood that they persist in using through adulthood - perhaps in part because they know it irritates other people. life's too short for you to die so grab yourself an alibi heaven knows your mother lied, mon cher separate your right from wrongs come and sing a different song the kettle's on so don't be long, mon cher Jeremy Irons doesn't belong to be, but Idrathajanihiya and his society do! Category:Characters Category:Living